Swiftbreeze
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=Swiftpaw |warrior=Swiftbreeze |queen=Swiftbreeze |starclan resident=Swiftbreeze |mother=Flashnose |mate=Adderfang |daughters=Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |sons=Patchpelt, Redtail |mentor=Windflight |app=Lionheart |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''The Last Hope}} '''Swiftbreeze' is a splotchy brown mackerel tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, and white markings on her face. Swiftbreeze was a ThunderClan warrior under the leaderships of Pinestar and Sunstar in the forest territories. She was born to Flashnose, and as an apprentice, Swiftpaw was mentored by Windflight. She earned her warrior name, Swiftbreeze, and became mates with Adderfang. They had two litters of kits consisting of Patchfoot, Leopardfoot, Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt, and she additionally mentored Lionheart. She passed away sometime after Bluestar became leader, and ascended to StarClan. Swiftbreeze later fought in the Great Battle. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Last Hope :When Jayfeather unites StarClan, Swiftbreeze is seen joining him. In the ''Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :She, along with Smallear, Speckletail, and Adderfang, are sent on a patrol to meet up with Mudfur's patrol in order to attempt to retake Sunningrocks. She is seen hopping out of the way of the fighting Mudfur and Adderfang, and helps steer her wounded Clanmate toward the trees when Adderfang surrenders. Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze is the mother of Leopardkit and Patchkit, and their father is Adderfang. When she, Moonflower, and Poppydawn talk about how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet, Swiftbreeze reminds Moonflower that Snowkit had opened her eyes that morning, after Moonflower says that Bluekit is only a day old. Swiftbreeze boasts that Patchkit and Leopardkit had opened their eyes from almost the moment they were born, and that they were natural warriors. Poppydawn, another queen, gently teases Swiftbreeze, saying that they all knew that no kit could compete with hers. :When Bluekit and Snowkit talk to the elders, Featherwhisker says that he'll ask Swiftbreeze if he can take Patchkit and Leopardkit herb-gathering. Later, Swiftbreeze is seen waking up when Moonflower takes Snowkit back to the nursery after eating poppy seeds. She asks what's wrong, then mentions that it's a shame Featherwhisker wasn't there. :Swiftbreeze is part of the patrol to raid WindClan, but she doesn't fight because she is stationed outside of the WindClan camp to help injured cats and to stay with Bluepaw and Snowpaw. During the attack, she stops Bluepaw from entering the battle, as she is not supposed to fight. After Moonflower's body is brought into the camp, she turns on Goosefeather, accusing him of making up the prophecy that sent the patrol to WindClan, and almost claws him, but is stopped by Adderfang. :Swiftbreeze is also the mother of Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit in a later litter. Before having the kits, she mentored Lionheart. :Finally, when Bluestar reminisces about the past, she mentions that Swiftbreeze had passed away, along with Stormtail, Thrushpelt, and Poppydawn. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Swiftbreeze participates in the ThunderClan attack on WindClan's camp. When her daughter, Leopardpaw, is badly injured, she drags the young apprentice out of the battle, to safety. After the fight ends and Moonflower dies, Swiftbreeze pulls Bluepaw, who is grieving, gently away from her mother's body. The tabby she-cat is furious with Goosefeather for indirectly causing Moonflower's death by ordering the attack. :Moons later, when Leopardfoot's kits start to come, Swiftbreeze gasps and says that they're an entire half-moon early. Featherwhisker asks Pinestar to go sit with his mate in the nursery, but the reddish-brown tom declines. Angrily, Swiftbreeze glares at the Clan leader, then huffs that she'll go sit with Leopardfoot instead and pushes her way into the nursery. Pinestar feels that Leopardfoot will be much better off with her mother there than him. Goosefeather's Curse :As the kits sneak around Cloudberry's den, the medicine cat calls out, thinking it is Swiftpaw. Later, Windflight is looking for his apprentice as he wants to do battle training with Harepounce and Adderpaw. Cloudberry says she assumed that she left on patrol with him since she hasn't seen her since she left. Windflight explains she didn’t join and he thought Cloudberry ordered Swiftpaw to get herbs then come right back. Flashnose, Swiftpaw's mother, trots over and asks about her daughter. Windflight reassures that everything is alright and explains that Swiftpaw is taking longer than they thought she would. Windflight says that Swiftpaw is almost a warrior and can take care of herself. :Flashnose ignores the reassurance, stressing about Swiftpaw running into a fox. She asks a patrol if they’ve seen her daughter, but they haven't. Daisytoe whisks her kits into the nursery to keep them out of the way of the search and Moonkit is determined to help find Swiftpaw. Goosekit talks with a black-and-white apprentice, asking why he isn't out searching for Swiftpaw. The apprentice calls to a brown warrior, and he claims Swiftpaw is below Sunningrocks in the reeds. Goosekit tells the warriors this, and a patrol is sent out to the location. :Doestar's face darkens when she returns and hears about Swiftpaw, promising Flashnose that she’ll find her daughter. That didn’t wait long as Swiftpaw stumbles into camp covered in slime. Flashnose flings herself onto the apprentice, and Larksong reports that Swiftpaw was stuck in the reeds. She and Mumblefoot proceed to help her out. Swiftpaw reveals she was hunting a frog when she got tangled into the reeds and hurt her leg. She admits she thought she would be swallowed by the river. Flashnose reassures she is safe now, and thanks her rescuers. Larksong tells her she should thank Goosekit as he revealed Swiftpaw’s location. Flashnose then starts cleaning Swiftpaw of the green slime on her body. :The Clan is unsure of Goosekit's claim of how he knew her location, but Cloudberry settles them down by saying Swiftpaw is back and that’s all that matters. She orders Daisytoe to help her sister clean Swiftpaw so she can check her leg. Cloudberry asks Goosekit to describe the cat that told him where Goosekit was. Goosekit is frustrated, and thinks why it matters who told him as long as Swiftpaw is safe. Moons later, Swiftpaw has her warrior ceremony alongside Stormtail and Adderfang. She is renamed Swiftbreeze, and Doestar mentions that StarClan honors her courage and willingness to learn. The new warrior self-consciously dips her head to Doestar as the Clan cheers her new name. :Moons later, the Clan suffers a harsh leaf-bare with intense starvation. Swiftbreeze nearly trips over the deceased body of Nettlebreeze, and Goosefeather notes her clouded vacant eyes and the scrap of bark on her whiskers. He remembers that warriors have chewed twigs to fill their bellies. Swiftbreeze rasps that Nettlebreeze cannot feel anything, sounding older than stones. Goosefeather points out he still deserves respect. Spottedleaf's Heart :Swiftbreeze is a queen caring for her second litter of kits, consisting of Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit. When Spottedkit and Redkit get into a dispute over the game that they are playing, Swiftbreeze comes over to ask what's going on. The tortoiseshell she-kit explains that her brother thinks that she is too bossy, so Swiftbreeze suggests that she stop telling cats what to do. Spottedkit explains that she was playing the Clan leader in the game, and thinks that this means she has to look after every cat. Swiftbreeze, however, points out that it really doesn't work this way; the deputy and the medicine cat have important responsibilities too. :Spottedkit curls up against her mother, and murmurs that when she becomes Clan leader, she'll appoint Whitepaw her deputy, since he is kind and tells Tigerpaw to stop showing off when Thistleclaw teaches his apprentice a new battle move. Swiftbreeze seems to disapprove of Thistleclaw's teaching methods, thinking that it's too early in Tigerpaw's apprenticeship for him to be learning all the fighting techniques. She adds that she'll ask Leopardfoot, Tigerpaw's mother, to talk to the gray-and-white warrior about the training. Spottedkit then comments that Tigerpaw better watch out, because she is going to be the best warrior ever. Swiftbreeze, purring, replies that she doesn't doubt her daughter's words, but that she'll have to learn how to play nicely with her siblings first. Spottedkit then hears the hunting patrol returning, and races away from her mother to see what's going on. :After Spottedpaw injures herself falling from a tree, Swiftbreeze rushes over to where Adderfang and Featherwhisker are carrying her, asking what happened. The tabby queen then helps the two toms carry her daughter into the medicine den. Swiftbreeze remains with Spottedpaw once they reach the den, sniffing over the young she-cat. Three days later, when Spottedpaw has healed a little, she walks back into the clearing for the first time. Swiftbreeze is concerned, asking her daughter if she'd checked with Featherwhisker before leaving her nest. The tortoiseshell replies that the medicine cat is out gathering herbs, but that she's fine walking around. :Later, when Spottedpaw looks at the nursery, which isn't currently being used, she thinks it looks a little overgrown and notes that when a new queen moved in, Swiftbreeze and Fuzzypelt would fix up the den and weave the branches back into place again. Redtail's Debt :Swiftbreeze nuzzles Redtail and Willowpelt after their warrior ceremonies, proud of both of her kits. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Swiftbreeze appears in "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter." Mousefur tells the story about a time in the old territory, when Lionheart was an apprentice. :Swiftbreeze is on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Sunfall. While patrolling the ShadowClan border, they find an enemy patrol, made up of Foxheart, Crowtail, and Cloudpaw, has invaded their territory. The three cats taunt the ThunderClan patrol, especially Swiftbreeze's apprentice, Lionpaw. A fight eventually breaks out; however, Lionpaw freezes in fear and runs off into the forest, scared that he would get hurt by the ShadowClan cats. He hides in a small cave, afraid that if he went back, Pinestar would exile him for leaving during a battle. :Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw pick up his scent near the cave, but at first Lionpaw thinks they have been sent to punish him. Even so, he reveals himself, not wanting to be any more of a coward. Lionpaw is ashamed of himself, but Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw convince him that it's okay to be afraid, and that even the strongest warriors get afraid sometimes. She tells him she wouldn't let anybody harm him, and that she wouldn't be a very successful mentor if she did. Then they return to camp, and promise not to speak of it. Trivia Interesting facts *Swiftbreeze could possibly have SkyClan blood since her daughter Spottedleaf is a SkyClan descendant. Author statements *Vicky thinks that she and Stormtail are littermates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Secrets of the Clans'' incorrectly stated that Sunstar was Lionpaw's mentor instead of Swiftbreeze. *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name shortly after her warrior ceremony. *She is listed with an unknown description on the family tree. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Flashnose: Mate: :Adderfang: Sons: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Daughters: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Grandsons: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sorreltail: Great-grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Great-granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great-great-grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: :Snaptooth: Great-great-granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Great-great-grandkit :Feather of Flying Hawk: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Shadowsight: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Sleekwhisker: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: First cousins: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: Second cousins: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes External links * Notes and references }} de:Frischbrise ru:Ветреница fi:Nopsatuuli fr:Douce Brise nl:Snelbries pl:Prędka Bryza Category:Queens Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Females Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters